classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Tonberry
Category:BestiaryCategory:Races These tiny beastmen live solely in the Yhoator Jungle on the eastern half of Elshimo. The Tonberries possess a great deal of anger, or "rancor," in their hearts. It is this anger that binds them as a tribe while driving them to commit terrible acts against all other beings. During the Great War, the majority of the Tonberries remained in their strongholds, the Temple of Uggalepih and Pso'Xja. However, a few elite members of the tribe were sent to the Shadow Lord to act as his secret agents. These Tonberries would often sneak into the castles of the allied forces and assassinate important generals or political figures. Feared around Vana'diel, these beastmen were often referred to as the "invisible killers." According to the Tonberries' religion, their creator, the Goddess Uggalepih, had beauty that was envied by the Goddess Altana. A furious Altana transformed Uggalepih into a hideous beast and exiled her to the Outlands. Revenge for Altana's actions is said to be one of the origins of their rancor. Finally, the reason why they are never found without their lanterns or knives is explained in the following verses, often chanted by the Tonberries before battle: Tonberries are most like small lizard-men in appearance, having green-colored skin, long tails, yellow eyes and a hunched appearance. In either hand each tonberry carries a weapon (club or knife) and a lantern. Special Attacks Tonberry Hate When a Tonberry is defeated by a party, all members of that party that are within the same zone will have their Tonberry Hate incremented. Tonberry Hate, often referred to by the game as the Tonberries' "rancor", is an invisible modifier that determines the overall damage output of the Tonberry special attack "Everyone's Grudge" (5x damage for every Tonberry defeated) and the Tonberry NM special attack "Everyone's Rancor" (50x damage for each Tonberry defeated). Gradually, Tonberry Hate can reach a point where it will become impossible to survive these attacks if they are directed at you. Tonberry Hate can be reset to zero through completing the Norg quest Everyone's Grudge and obtaining the permanent key item Tonberry Key. The key allows you access to the trapped Tonberry Priest NPC in the Temple of Uggalepih, who will reset your hate if you pay him the gil he asks for. The amount of gil required increases based on the hate accumulated. As the Tonberry Key is a permanent item, the quest only needs to be done once; but you must pay gil to the Tonberry NPC multiple times if you wish to reset your Tonberry Hate multiple times. (You must have at least some Tonberry Hate to obtain the necessary quest, meaning you must have defeated at least one Tonberry, or been a member of a party that defeated one.) There is also a "Cryptonberry" sub-family of Tonberry found in Pso'Xja and Apollyon. These enemies will not use Everyone's Grudge, and their defeat does not appear to increase Tonberry Hate. It is possible to negate the hate build-up of a defeated Tonberry by doing a Call for Help prior to its defeat. If you are about to fight a Tonberry Notorious Monster that uses Everyone's Rancor, such as during Zilart Mission 4, you may wish to reset your Tonberry Hate prior to the fight, and Call for Help on any Tonberries that you may have to deal with prior to fighting the NM, to avoid building your hate once again. If you needed any sort of items from Tonberries, such as the Unlit Lantern, you would want to farm them prior to resetting Tonberry Hate, unless of course your Tonberry Hate was already extremely high. Wearing the Uggalepih Necklace offers scaling protection from Everyone's Grudge/Rancor, as long as you have enough TP to fuel its effect. Having this necklace on along with 300 TP will fully protect you from one Everyone's Grudge/Rancor (after which your TP will be reduced to zero), regardless of how much Tonberry Hate you may have. The damage reduction scales proportionally, meaning that if you only had 150 TP, damage will only be halved. Keeping TP against a Tonberry may be difficult though, due to Light of Penance, which attempts to erase all TP of the person with hate. Notorious Monsters in Family Monsters in Family